In a radiological catheterization system procedure, a catheter is inserted into the heart of a patient and a dye is passed into the heart from a fluid pressure source. To get the catheter into the heart, it is inserted in a blood vessel in the patient's arm and is forced through the blood vessel into the heart. The path to the heart is not direct and the catheter must be rotated in order to find its way through the tortuous path. There is a need to connect the catheter to the source of fluid and thereafter thread the catheter into the heart without disconnecting the catheter, for the disconnecting of the catheter might expose the otherwise antiseptic catheter to bacteria during the insertion process.
To accommodate this need for rotating the catheter while maintaining the connection to the source of fluid, swivel couplings or rotators have been provided. One such coupling is made up of metal parts. Following the catheter procedure, the metal coupling must be disassembled, the parts cleaned, lubricated and reassembled.
Another available rotator is made of plastic and is disposable, but is is a three-piece construction and is expensive.